Vectrex poems
.--. .- -. --.. . .-. I am trapped between Two shooting turrets Helicopters and a plane overhead Yeah, my life sucks And my military "career" Is also pretty much over Soldier a la flambe Crispy! ASTEROID COWBOY Such a neat piece of technology To save sectors from dangerous rocks Next I'll use it against Annoying, drunk celebrities Crooked politicians And my jackass neighbors Who play their stereo too loud Bedlam It’s “''Tempest'' in reverse!” Whoa, the levels are rotating It’s making me sick Any more of this And my lunch will also do a “reverse” Berzerk Otto makes a silly sound this time around Doesn’t seem real “evil” now, does he? Big Blue I have found a key! Now I must find the chest The shark finds me interesting I wish he'd find An electric eel And chomp on it Then I'll find Whether or not I like fried shark City Bomber So you blow up Abandoned cities No one’s home Not even any Door-to-door salesmen So what’s my motivation? Clean Sweep I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck, I suck. Because I'm a vacuum! What were YOU thinking? (Pervert) Continuum According to this game Hell means you either Solve puzzles Or have things attach onto you Gee, tough choice Cosmic Chasm It's just me and my bomb Which I innocently plant And as I make my way out of here They will regret the day Their security didn't frisk me Fortress of Narzod You can’t always shoot things Because your shots bounce around Like a ping-pong ball Guess the fort had you Sign a waiver Gravitrex So, your magic teleporter Can suck up humans, entire fuel tanks Into your ship Without any ill effects That’s really weird... I, Cyborg Who the hell would allow Inmates to keep their weapons? Bunch of morons... Marine Fox I try to gather these sea crystals But these sharks are ruthless Makes you wonder why the hell They're so defensive over Materialistic crap But then, they are pretty shiny! Mine Storm I’m clearing Mine Fields I’m clearing many points The game’s over! Damn level 13 bug Mine Storm 2 My daughter and I Computer games back to back Mine Storm and Minecraft --Xefned (talk) 00:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Moon Lander You constantly land on moons Just to barely recap your fuel Then do it all over again Who the hell designed this ship? Protector So you defend helpless humans In a very bad neighborhood I’d say it’s time to move Royal 21 So these cards Magically float into stacks I wish I could do that With peoples' money From their wallets (heh heh) Scramble So you shoot fuel tanks Which refills your fuel (somehow) Yeah, that makes sense Space Frenzy So here you’re mocked By an alien Wanting “amusement” From a black and white tv Yeah, he’s real “advanced” Space Wars I can blow up An entire space ship But not an oversized rock What a pain in the asteroid Spike “Eek. Help. Spike!” Oh no, Molly can’t read A cue card worth a damn But with those false eyelashes And short skirt I think we all know How she got that job (cough) Star Trek: The Motion Picture I don’t remember Klingon or Romulan battles From the movie Oh well, it’s a license Sundance Where’s the “dance” When you just blow up stuff? Especially since We must help our planet Yet I destroy sun after sun After sun after sun Way to piss off the hippies For my encore, I'll Eat a meat lover's pizza And club some seals Thrust It’s a good thing this game Is about an evil empire, Planets and pods Or else it might sound Kinda obscene V-Frogger So you control a frog In a bad neighborhood Time to move Or become frog’s legs Vaboom! A madman drops bombs I’m supposed to catch them Or else I’ll die Who’s idea was this, again? VEC-MAN I eat And eat, and eat, and eat And eat some more For hours I keep eating Damn, that's a lotta levels Vectrace You crack up your car And you get another one And another one, and another one The insurance company Must be burning money Vec Sports Boxing Stick vector bodies But with gigantic heads That must be due to their Massive amounts of intelligence (Yeah, right) Web Wars I fly through these gigantic webs Collecting all these creatures Put them in a Trophy Room What a disgusting hobby Zantis I don’t know what a “Zantis” is But I don’t need an excuse To kill spiders And if I don't kill them Then their electric bill will Contributors Sign your name with what you've added! *Darrylb500 01:56, May 24, 2012 (UTC) (most content, except where noted) *Xefned 00:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) (Mine Storm 2) Category:Vectrex games Category:Miscellaneous Vectrex